I'm Sorry
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: She wanted to say a simple “I’m sorry.”  But with Captain Jack, can anything be simple? Sparrabeth smut.


**Hey guys!!!!! This idea popped into my head when I was taking a shower, and I had to write it right away! The best inspiration comes at the weirdest times! Anyway, this is my second Sparrabeth fic, and I hope that you like it as much as the first!**

**This takes place during AWE. **

**Summary: She wanted to say a simple "I'm sorry." But with Captain Jack, can anything be simple? Sparrabeth smut. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, Disney does. **

**xoxoSPARRABETHxoxo**

"**I'm Sorry…" (Sparrabeth)**

The evening was cool as the sun set on the open sea. The waves were crashing at the bottom of _The Pearl_; just the familiar noise that Elizabeth Swann loved to hear. It had been three days since they had rescued _The Pearl's_ captain, and he had yet to say a word to her. She didn't blame him; after all, it was her that sent him to his death. Even though she regretted doing it right after it happened, he surely wouldn't forgive her that easily. She wish that she could just walk up to him and tell him "I'm sorry for everything Jack," and then kiss him like there was no tomorrow. But, she did travel to the end of the Earth to save him, that's gotta mean something right?

"No." Elizabeth thought to herself. "I'm in love with Will." She had that same argument with herself everyday since the Kraken dragged _The Pearl_ down to the depths of Davy Jones' locker. She kept trying to tell herself that she was in love with Will, but a certain captain seemed to keep plundering and pillaging her mind. "I guess that's what pirates do best." Elizabeth thought.

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up, __me__ hearties yo ho!" _ Elizabeth sung _their song_ as she looked over at the sun fading into the horizon. That was her and Jack's song. She had to admit, getting drunk on that island and teaching it to him was the most fun that she had had in a while.

His words "Peas in a Pod, love." Echoed through her mind. She knew that they were very similar people, from two different worlds. He was from the world of pirates, and she was from the world of fancy parties and balls. One of the many things they had in common though was that they both loved adventure and freedom.

Freedom. It was the one thing that they both found in each other. The words "_The Black Pearl_ is freedom" echoed through her mind. When they were both on _The Pearl_ they were free pirates. Elizabeth looked out at the pink sky as the sun made its journey into the horizon.

"I have to talk to him." Elizabeth thought to herself. She had to admit, she was too scared to go and face him. She was able to battle immortal skeletons and handle a sword like a man, but she was too scared to go and have a conversation with the captain. It was not the captain himself that she feared; it was the conversation that they would end up having that would be the real scare.

Elizabeth tried to empty her mind of these thoughts as she made her way to the door of the captain's cabin. She hesitated before she went to knock on the door. What if he didn't even want to talk to her, let alone look at her? She tried to erase these fears as she let the knuckles of her hand collide with the black wood of the ship…

**xoxoSPARRABETHxoxo**

Captain Jack locked himself in his cabin. It had been the exact same way that he had left it when the Kraken dragged it down to the locker. The books and maps were still intact on the shelves, and the empty rum bottle was still on his desk.

Jack tried to entertain himself with a map of Singapore that was stretched across his desk. The distraction was not working well though; a certain brunette kept trying to invade his mind. _"Bloody Pirate." _ Jack whispered to himself. Elizabeth was a true pirate, and she proved that to him when she sent him down to the depths of the ocean. She was deceiving, and did what ever it took to save herself (and the crew). He couldn't help but smile to himself when he thought of what a wonderful woman…pirate she had become since he had first met her when he saved her from drowning.

"_But she bloody killed you."_ He thought to himself. Yes, he was mad at her for killing him, but she had done what was right by her…

A knock on the cabin's door interrupted him from his thoughts.

"State yer name." Jack yelled, not bothering to get up from his desk.

"Elizabeth Swann." The knocker stated.

"State ye business." Jack answered back to her.

"I want to talk to you Jack." Elizabeth pleaded. "I need you to hear me out."

Jack got up from his seat at his desk, and unlocked to door to his cabin. "Only because yer begging." Jack said. He then opened the door to the cabin wide enough so that she could come in. When she walked passed him, Jack could almost feel his breathing stop.

Elizabeth was surprised that Jack had even let her come into the cabin. She thought that he would just reject her request automatically.

"What is it that is troubling ye dear Lizzie?" Jack asked nonchalantly as he walked back over to his desk, sat down in his chair, and put his feet up on the desk. Elizabeth was pacing around the room, in front of his desk.

"Everything." Elizabeth answered. "Since the day you died…"

"Ah, that is what's troubling ye." Jack answered. "Ye felt guilty. Pirates don't feel guilt Lizzie."

"But you came back." Elizabeth argued. "Wouldn't you have felt guilty if the Kraken would've brought us down and not you?"

"Aye, Lizzie." Jack said. "But that was my crew. A captain needs to have a ship, and a crew to be captain, savvy?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Elizabeth apologized. She felt a little better then she did before when she was standing out on the decks, but something was still bothering her, and she didn't know what it was.

"No need to apologize Lizzie. Ye did what was right by you." Jack said as if he didn't care.

"But it wasn't right Jack. I killed you."

"And I just said it was okay love. Ye did come and save me." Jack said.

"Because I felt so guilty." Elizabeth said.

"I called you a pirate for a reason Lizzie. Pirates don't feel guilt." Jack argued.

"I couldn't help it." Elizabeth cried. "Before you died, when I kissed you, I felt something in that kiss…" Elizabeth whispered so softly that Jack could hardly hear her. She didn't know why she had said it; it just came out.

Jack didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to just come out to her and say that he felt something in that kiss too.

"Guilt?" Jack asked not looking up at her.

"Yes, but that wasn't what I felt. It was something else."

"Then what were you feeling love?" Jack said getting up from his desk chair and walking towards her slowly.

Elizabeth just stared at him. She knew that she came in here for a reason, _but the reason to was to say sorry and that was already accomplished_, and now she was about to tell Jack her feelings. _That was not the purpose of coming in here tonight. Just think of Will. Ok, why the hell do I see Jack when I think of Will?_

"What did you feel Lizzie?" Jack asked stepping closer to Elizabeth. She felt her breath shorten, and she couldn't find the words to speak.

"I should probably leave." Elizabeth said turning towards the door that led out of the cabin.

"No." Jack said grabbing her by the arm and turning her around. "What did ye feel love?"

"I don't know how to describe it." Elizabeth explained. "Kissing you felt right." Elizabeth looked down at her feet because she couldn't stand to look into Jack's eyes.

"I'm to have to agree with ye on that one love." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Elizabeth asked slightly confused.

"It did feel right kissing ye, and I'm glad that ye did. It's a nice memory to take to the grave with ye." Jack said in a slightly joking manner.

"But how can you forgive me so easily Jack, I did such a terrible thing." Elizabeth said in a hushed voice. It was almost a whisper.

"A pirate is a pirate love. That's all I can tell ye." Jack explained.

"I'm about to do another terrible thing right now too." Elizabeth said; no knowing how those words escaped her mouth.

"What would that be?" Jack asked; a little _curious_ about what she was thinking of.

"This." Elizabeth said as she brought her lips up to Jack's. He responded to the kiss with as much passion as she first initiated. He stuck his tongue against her lips, begging for an entrance to her mouth.

"That wasn't terrible for me Lizzie." Jack joked when they broke apart from the kiss.

"It was bad because I'm engaged to Will." Elizabeth argued. "But I'm willing to forget that for tonight."

"So am I love." Jack whispered in her ear. Elizabeth felt sparks shoot down her spine. Jack pressed his own lips against Elizabeth's again; picking up where they left off before.

Jack picked Lizzie up by her waist and sat her on top of his desk. He placed one of his calloused hands on her soft thigh, while he dug his other hand through her hair. Elizabeth's hands were around Jack's neck; as she deepened the kiss even more.

There was a certain satisfaction in the kiss that she didn't get when she kissed Will; actually, she never kissed Will like that before. She never felt the sparks in her stomach, like she did when she kissed Jack.

"_Maybe Will's right; maybe I am in love with Jack." _

Elizabeth started to remove his jacket from his shoulders, and she let it slip down to the hardwood floor of the cabin. Elizabeth let one of her hands brush against his growing member; and she heard him let out a moan of pleasure.

Jack couldn't control himself any longer, and he started unbuttoning Elizabeth's shirt. With every button that was opened, he planted a kiss on the newly exposed skin causing her to let out a moan. He slipped the shirt off of her shoulders and it joined his jacket on the floor of the cabin. Jack lowered his head and sucked on her pink nipple; and he soon started on the other.

Jack trailed kisses up from her breasts to her neck. He stayed on her neck for a short time sucking on her soft skin before making his mouth up to her jaw line, and finally up to her soft swollen lips. Jack ended the kiss for a second, and just looked at he pirate he had sitting in front of him.

"Yer beautiful Lizzie, just beautiful." Jack managed to say even though his breathing was shallow.

Elizabeth blushed at his kind words but didn't say anything. She just looked at Jack and smiled. Elizabeth abruptly started unbuttoning his shirt; which allowed her to see all of his scars. Some of which were new, but most of them she hadn't seen for a very long time; since they were marooned on the island together.

Elizabeth started planting small kisses on each individual scar. Jack leaned his head back and let her take control over him.

When she had finished kissing every scar that he had on his chest, Elizabeth unbuttoned his pants and she let them drop to the floor. Jack quickly stepped out of them and kicked them over so that they joined their shirts on the floor.

Elizabeth took his cock into her hands and started handling it. She felt it growing and hardening in between her fingers; and she heard Jack let out a moan of pleasure.

"No more teasing Lizzie." Jack panted as he unbuttoned her pants and finally exposed all of her. Throwing her pants off to the side, he scooped her up into his arms, and carried her over to his bedroom. He placed her onto the bed, and his lips crashed into hers with much passion.

Elizabeth straddled him without breaking their kiss. She felt him pressing up against her thigh which only aroused her more.

"I need you now." Jack heard Elizabeth whisper into his ear; which sent tingles down his back.

"Say you want it." Jack said hoarsely.

"I want you Captain; I need you." Elizabeth said confidently.

Jack slid himself into her warm, soft skin. Her heard her gasp as her nails dug deep into his back forming thin shallow cuts.

Elizabeth arched her back and thrusted her hips trying to come as close to him as possible.

"Harder Jack." She said. Jack obeyed her request, and soon the movements became faster and much more swift.

**xoxoSPARRABETHxoxo**

Both Elizabeth and Jack sunk into the softness of Jack's bed. Jack held Elizabeth close to him as they laid down against the silk covered pillows.

"Ye are quite something Lizzie." Jack said breaking the silence.

"You are too Captain." Elizabeth answered emphasizing "Captain."

"That was one hell of an apology." Jack laughed as he looked down at Lizzie.

"I told you I was going to do a bad thing." Elizabeth joked.

"Nope. It was a good thing." Jack smiled as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her lips.

**xoxoSPARRABETHxoxo**

**How was that??? I just realized that this was my 20****th**** story, and my 2****nd**** Sparrabeth one shot!!! Yay! I hope that you all enjoyed it, and that you will hopefully leave a little review for me?? Come on, I'll give ye free rum if ye review!!! **


End file.
